


But he doesn't care

by Manofthevoid



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manofthevoid/pseuds/Manofthevoid
Summary: Anatoly Dyatlov and Viktor Bryukhanov get themselves a hotel room in Pripyat. Go figure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic you should imagine what the characters actually looked like. The real Viktor Bryukhanov and Anatoly Dyatlov were both a lot hotter than their respective HBO versions.
> 
> Edit: fixed up some grammar.

Droplets of sweat fly from Viktor's forehead as Anatoly pulls him up on all fours. The strong hands hold his hips firmly in place as the Siberian thrusts into him, hitting _that_ particular sweet spot over and over and over again and sending jolts of pleasure through the Chernobyl plant director's naked, sweat-glistening body. The bed in their hotel room creaks in protest for each movement and Viktor knows that this is wrong, that this is illegal, but he doesn't care. Not when Anatoly drives him closer and closer to the edge with each deep and borderline painful thrust. One of the hands lets go. Viktor hears Anatoly spit before wrapping his hand around his hard, leaking cock and starting to stroke. The saliva mixes with his own precum and the remains of petroleum jelly on Anatoly's fingers, and Viktor can feel the orgasm building in his belly and groin and it... feels... so..._ good!_

"Yes, that's it. That's good. Come for me, Vitya!"

And those words are enough to send Viktor over the edge. His breath becomes all erratic and his moans almost become cries of pleasure until hot semen shoots out of his aching cock, over the sheets and the hand around it as his muscles finally contract in warm, pulsating waves around the thick, hard cock inside him. And then Anatoly, hammering into him with all that he has got, can not hold it back either and empties his seed into Viktor with a loud and almost animalistic groan.

None of them remember how they ended up laying on the side with Anatoly behind Viktor, his face buried in the sweat-drenched chestnut locks and his long arms around the smaller man.

"We should do this more often", he mumbles into Viktor's hair.

"Maybe", Viktor replies with a smile.

He knows that they definetly should not. But he doesn't care. 

"Come on!" Anatoly lets go of him and sits up. "Lets have a shower!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finish it!

Anatoly grabs the soap with that special scent that he knows that Viktor likes so much on him. The first time they had shared a hug as something more than comrades Viktor had whispered that he smelled so good. That he smelled of roses. The water is hot and the shower is just about big enough to give the two men a comfortable amount of space as he starts to soap Viktor's body up, starting with the slightly hairy chest and abdomen. Despite not being as muscular as Anatoly, Viktor is still in pretty good shape for his age with only a slight pouch (although more noticeable than his own). His hands slide over Viktor's nipples, making him gasp slightly as they immediately harden under the touch. Anatoly asks him to turn around before he starts with the shoulders and arms, covering them in rose-scented foam. Viktor sighs when he continues downwards to soap up his lower back and even lower still to his hips and buttocks. "Yes, Tolya", he whispers as he starts to harden again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Anatoly chuckles, and the soft moan from Viktor when he slides his soapy right hand between his buttocks is enough of an answer. The smaller man flinches a little when Anatoly touches his sensitive and still relaxed opening while washing away the sticky remains of petroleum jelly and semen. His other hand reaches Viktor's left pectoral. He cups it over the hard nipple and squeezes gently, well aware of the reaction it will bring.

Viktor gasps loudly and almost falls backwards into Anatoly's arms. "It's alright, I've got you", Anatoly whispers in his ear, holding the slick, warm body upright against his own. When the shorter man turns around in his embrace and catches his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss Anatoly realizes, not without satisfaction, that his lover is already half-hard again.

"Do you never get enough?", Anatoly smiles as they come up for air. But he already knows the answer. "Not from you".

They kiss again, and again, and now Anatoly feels his own cock come to life again against Viktor's belly. It was the first part of himself that he washed, just in case Viktor would want more or maybe even want it in his mouth. Their hard cocks slide against each other, caught between their bodies. Eager, greedy hands wander over wet backs and buttocks, the smell of roses and warm, wet bodies is now filling the shower and it is just too much for Anatoly, he know that he is going to orgasm any second now. And when Viktor's movements become more and more frantic as he grinds his hips and cock against Anatoly's body the taller man feels the familiar heat rise from his underbelly to his own throbbing erection.

And to his surprise he beats Viktor to it. He feels his own knees weaken as the hot seed pumps out of him in long, hard spurts over Viktor's belly. Seconds later Viktor buries his nails into his upper arms and almost screams (with his face buried in the crook of Anatoly's neck) as his own release mixes with Anatoly's. Anatoly holds the shivering, panting, almost sobbing man tight, planting soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks, lips and neck as they slowly come back down.

Anatoly knows that if anybody realizes what they have just done it would be the end of it all for both of them. But for the moment he cares just as little about that as he cares about that the water is starting to get colder.

When he leaves Hotel Polissya (after slipping the receptionist a generous amounts of rubles of course) it's already dark outside. But he doesn't care about that either.


End file.
